


All We Had

by ThePuffinWhisperer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuffinWhisperer/pseuds/ThePuffinWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World war three is raging and everyone is taking a stand in this. A basic human right, life, being taking away just because they have been born with a gift some see as a curse? Magic can bring warmth and happiness and should've been received as a blessing, with some having healing abilities unlike any medicine mankind has ever made and it was. But others saw it as a curse, as a threat to the safety of every human. </p><p>Emil Steilsson has always stayed with his brother who held the magic so many feared, moving from country to country. Until his brother wanted to stay in Romania to help a friend who's magic was getting harder to hide and that friend won over Emil with in mere months. He fell in love in a dangerous time with what most saw as a dangerous person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Had

Can't the world just grant one wish? A wish to be happy with the people you love? To grow old with that one person who makes your heart skip a beat when they touch you? No. Why would it when it find such joy in stealing away everyone you ever cared about? Emil looked up at the sky and shoved his hands into the pockets of the black suit he was wearing. A bright clear day with birds energetically flying over head and chirping happy melodies; there was barely a cloud to be seen. Everything screamed ugly and cruel cheeriness at him. It was almost like he was getting mocked because probably somewhere in this messed up world a couple was getting married or someone was going to have the best day or their life.

But, for him? No, today couldn't feel like more then a stab to the heart even if someone actually stabbed him. He felt like everything could fall apart at any moment, like his heart was breaking over and over again every time he looked at all the black. Everything just hurt and having to mask how he really knew _him_ made it worse.

"You shouldn't look so upset; he hated when you were upset." Emil turned his game from the sky to Alek. He haddn't noticed, but while he was looking away from everyone he had started to twist his fingers together so much his knuckles had started to turn white. "I know it's hard without him."

It took everything Emil had to not snap at Alek. "You don't know the half of it." His Romanian still sounded so heavily accented to him and he hated it, even more so now then before. "Besides I showed up like I promised so now I should just go."

Alek frowned. "He would've wanted you to stay."

Emil shook his head and let out a harsh scoff. "No. No you don't. No one knows what he would've wanted." He turned away like he was going to leave but was stopped by Alek grabbing his arm.

"I know for a fact that he gave up everything for you. I know for a fact that he had every intent to get married. I know for a fucking fact that he loved _you_ more then anyone in this world. I was his best friend Emil. I know a hell of a lot about him and what he would've wanted."

Emil's voice was barely above a whisper and sounded hurt. "Stop it."

"Look, you don't have to stay. No one is going to make you. I get why you don't want to be here and I don't blame you. Shit I don't want to be here." Alek let go of the Icelander's arm. "I wish with every part of me that Vladimir wasn't drafted. Believe me. I wanted you too to be gone and living in a country that wasn't on the wrong side of this war the moment I found out you were together."

Emil slowly turned and swallowed every feeling of crying. "It isn't fair that this has to happen again." He sounded so heart broken.

"I know.." Alek sighed.

"Nothing can begin to touch the amount of pain I'm feeling right now. Alek I have no one now. So please for the love of god do not say you know. Because you don't. No one does and no one ever will." Emil shook his head as if he was clearing his mind before turning around to face him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If I stay then I'm going to speak."

Alek's eyes widened a bit. "You can't do that; I'm the only one who knows how you guys really knew each other."

"Then I won't stay. I don't want to be here with people who only knew the fake mask Vlad put up around them. I'm already not trusted because of my brother, and Vlad," he paused, still not able to say it. "I have nothing to lose anymore."

He nodded. "Fine, if you really want to I can't stop you."

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so I know me and most likely I won't finish this story.  
> once I get my laptop back from the broken pits of I'm too poor to fix you then I'll be back to the mmo rpg I play. Sooooo yeah sorry. 
> 
> I will probably have a lot of typos/mistakes too. I'm gonna try to catch them, but some will most likely find their way past me. If you see one you can point it out. I'd be grateful. 
> 
> hmm also I use human names in this.  
> Emil Steilsson ---> Iceland  
> Vladimir Dalca ---> Romania  
> Lukas Bondevik ---> Norway  
> Aleksander "Alek" Balakov ---> Bulgaria  
> Evžen Kubelík ---> Czech Republic (My OC friends)  
> Ludvík "Luki" Jánošík ---> Slovakia (Also my OC friends)  
> Aurel Dalca ---> Moldova
> 
> **Please note that I made cutie Moldova older then I would normally make him. He isn't mean either, just upset that his brother was one of the things he wanted to help rid the world of. It's just because of a view I gave him. No hate towards the cutie patootie Moldova was intended <3


End file.
